dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Main Locations
City Zones (Open World Locations) DC Universe Online features two expansive city locations that serve as the game's open-world. The cities are split up into different districts or boroughs with various "dungeon areas" accessible from there. Players that choose The Joker or Batman as their mentor will be sent to Gotham City after they complete the Brainiac Harvester Ship introductory level, and Players that choose Superman, Lex Luthor, Wonder Woman or Circe will be sent to Metropolis. Players are free to traverse between the two cities at any level. Following this, there exists various, smaller, hubs that become available to the player depending on their Combat Rating and episodes they have bought. File:Metropolis.jpg|link=Metropolis|Metropolis File:GothamCityscape.jpg|link=Gotham City|Gotham City File:CentralCity1.jpg|link=Central City|Central City (CR 53) File:GothamWasteland1.jpg|link=Gotham Wastelands|Gotham Wastelands (CR 84) File:DowntownMetropolisBattlezone2.jpg|link=Downtown Metropolis Battlezone|Downtown Metropolis Battlezone (CR 84) File:GothamUnderSiege1.jpg|link=Gotham Under Siege|Gotham Under Siege (CR 100) File:New Genesis.jpg|link=New Genesis|New Genesis (CR 111) File:Typhon's Monster Invasion 2.jpg|link=Typhon's Monster Invasion|Typhon's Monster Invasion (CR 166) File:Ep 28 623.jpg|link=Time-Torn Area 51|Time-Torn Area 51 (CR 186) File:War-Torn Village (Scenery).jpg|link=War-Torn Village|War-Torn Village (CR 186) File:Amusement Mile's Gang War.jpg|link=Amusement Mile's Gang War|Amusement Mile's Gang War (CR 197) File:Earth 3 Gotham Scenery 2.jpg|link=Earth 3 Gotham|Earth 3 Gotham (CR 207) File:Central City Starro Deluge Zone Scenery 1.jpg|link=Central City Starro Deluge Zone|Central City Starro Deluge Zone (CR 218) File:Doomed Metropolis.jpg|link=Doomed Metropolis|Doomed Metropolis (CR 218) File:Titans Island.jpg|link=Titans Island|Titans Island (CR 230) File:Atlantis 1.jpg|link=Atlantis_(Location)|Atlantis (CR 241) File:Chaos Gotham (4).jpg|link=Chaos Gotham|Chaos Gotham (CR 253) File:Metal Gotham City.jpg|link=Metal Gotham City|Metal Gotham City (CR 264) File:Thanagar (Metal Part II) (1).jpg|link=Thanagar (Location)|Thanagar (CR 276) Headquarters (Player Hubs/Lounges/Housing) Player Hubs are locations that serve as a bases for each morality. Vendors, Banks, Training Dummies, Teleporters to Nightclubs/Police Stations and Re-Spec Devices are all examples of useful tools you can find in these hubs, Players will also encounter many Iconic Heroes and Villains. File:HallofDoomSabotageChamber2.jpg|link=Hall of Doom|Hall of Doom (Villains) File:WatchtowerMainWing.jpg|link=JLA Watchtower|JLA Watchtower (Heroes) File:PoliceDepartmentScene.jpg|link=Safe House|Police Station (Heroes) File:NightclubScene.jpg|link=Safe House|Nightclub (Villains) File:MogoCommandCenter3.jpg|link=Mogo's Command Center|Mogo's Command Center (Heroes) File:RanxCommandCenter1.png|link=Ranx's Command Center|Ranx's Command Center (Villains) File:ThemysciraCommandPost3.jpg|link=Themyscira Command Post (Heroes)|Themyscira Command Post (Heroes) File:ThemysciraCommandPostV3.jpg|link=Themyscira Command Post (Villains)|Themyscira Command Post (Villains) File:Deco1.jpg|link=Lairs and Hideouts|Lairs and Hideouts Operation Zones (Multi-Instance 8-Player Group Instances) File:Metropolis.jpg|link=Metropolis|Metropolis File:GothamCityscape.jpg|link=Gotham City|Gotham City File:BRCentralCity1.jpg|link=Central City (Origin Crisis)|Central City File:FlashMuseum2.jpg|link=Flash Museum|Flash Museum File:Speedforce2.jpg|link=Speed Force|Speed Force File:AlternateMetro5.jpg|link=Alternate Metropolis (Brothers in Arms)|Alternate Metropolis (Heroes) File:AlternateGotham2.jpg|link=Alternate Gotham City (Family Reunion)|Alternate Gotham City (Heroes) File:FRWayneCorp1.jpg|link=Bruce Wayne's Office|Bruce Wayne's Office (Heroes) File:FRMonarchTheatre3.jpg|link=Park Row Theatre|Park Row Theatre File:BIALexCorp1.jpg|link=Luthor Tower|Luthor Tower (Heroes) File:BIAKrypton1.jpg|link=Krypton: House of El|Krypton: House of El Raid Zones (8-Player Group Instances) Raid Zones are instanced locations where 8 players come together to take on the challenges of the raid. Raids yield powerful equipment and rare marks but have a very high difficulty. File:Kahndaq13.jpg|link=Kahndaq|Kahndaq File:OuterCaverns10.jpg|link=Batcave: Outer Caverns|Batcave: Outer Caverns File:InnerSanctum27.jpg|link=Batcave: Inner Sanctum|Batcave: Inner Sanctum File:BrainiacSubconstruct12.jpg|link=Batcave: Brainiac Sub-Construct|Batcave: Brainiac Sub-Construct File:TheChasm10.jpg|link=Fortress of Solitude: The Chasm|Fortress of Solitude: The Chasm File:PowerCore1.jpg|link=Fortress of Solitude: Power Core|Fortress of Solitude: Power Core File:SunstoneMatrix8.jpg|link=Fortress of Solitude: Sunstone Matrix|Fortress of Solitude: Sunstone Matrix File:GatesofTartarus2.jpg|link=Themyscira: Gates of Tartarus|Themyscira: Gates of Tartarus File:ThePrimeBattleground2.jpg|link=The Prime Battleground|The Prime Battleground File:NexusofReality9.jpg|link=Nexus of Reality|Nexus of Reality File:Intcharlightrigneutpc03.jpg|link=Paradox Wave|Paradox Wave Alert Zones (4-Player Group Instances) Alerts are instances in which 4 players join in a group and progress through the locations for loot, experience, or marks. Players may access Hard Mode alerts once they reach Level 30. Hard Mode Alerts have a higher difficulty than Normal mode alerts and reward Players with Marks. File:Area511.jpg|link=Area 51|Area 51 File:Bludhaven5.jpg|link=Bludhaven|Bludhaven File:GorillaIsland1.jpg|link=Gorilla Island|Gorilla Island File:OolongIsland2.jpg|link=Oolong Island|Oolong Island File:HIVEMoonbase1.jpg|link=H.I.V.E. Moon Base|H.I.V.E. Moon Base File:AceChemicals3.jpg|link=Ace Chemicals|Ace Chemicals File:ContainmentFacility1.jpg|link=Watchtower Containment Facility (Alert)|Watchtower Containment Facility File:SmallvilleWaterTank.jpg|link=Smallville|Smallville File:HallofDoomArmory12.jpg|link=The Hall of Doom Armory (Alert)|The Hall of Doom Armory File:STARAlert14.jpg|link=S.T.A.R. Labs Research Facility (Alert)|S.T.A.R. Labs Research Facility File:OuterCaverns10.jpg|link=Batcave: Outer Caverns|Batcave: Outer Caverns File:Sciencells1.jpg|link=Oan Sciencells|Oan Sciencells File:ArkhamAsylum24.jpg|link=Arkham Asylum (Alert)|Arkham Asylum File:Strykers14.jpg|link=Stryker's Island Penitentiary (Alert)|Stryker's Island Penitentiary File:LeagueofAssassinsStronghold5.jpg|link=League of Assassins Stronghold|League of Assassins Stronghold File:CoastCity1.jpg|link=Coast City|Coast City File:SouthGothamCourthouse7.jpg|link=South Gotham Courthouse|South Gotham Courthouse File:InnerSanctum27.jpg|link=Batcave: Inner Sanctum|Batcave: Inner Sanctum File:TrigonPrison9.jpg|link=Trigon's Prison|Trigon's Prison File:GothClub5.jpg|link=The Midnight Masquerade|The Midnight Masquerade File:Valentine1.jpg|link=Temple of Aphrodite|Temple of Aphrodite File:AtlanteanOutpost8.jpg|link=Atlantean Outpost|Atlantean Outpost File:SpringtimeSewer2.jpg|link=Sewer Rendezvous|Sewer Rendezvous Duo Instances (2-Player Instances) File:GothamHospital1.jpg|link=Gotham Hospital|Gotham Hospital File:BriefingTelevisionBroadcast.png|link=Riverfront Center|Riverfront Center File:RiversideHotel8.jpg|link=Riverside Hotel|Riverside Hotel File:FlashMuseum2.jpg|link=Flash Museum|Flash Museum File:Speedforce2.jpg|link=Speed Force|Speed Force File:CCPD11.jpg|link=Central City Police Department|Central City Police Department File:FerrisAircraft8.jpg|link=Ferris Aircraft (Duo)|Ferris Aircraft File:TunnelofLust10.jpg|link=Tunnel of Lust|Tunnel of Lust File:BriefingTelevisionBroadcast.png|link=Ruined Cathedral|Ruined Cathedral File:BriefingTelevisionBroadcast.png|link=Knightsdome Arena|Knightsdome Arena Police Station Shady Nightclub Port of Paradise Supply Lines Solo Instances (1-Player Instances) File:Dcuo tutorial 01.jpg|link=Brainiac Harvester Ship|Brainiac Harvester Ship File:GroddsLab5.jpg|link=Gorilla Grodd's Lab|Gorilla Grodd's Lab File:GothamSewers6.jpg|link=Gotham City Sewers|Gotham City Sewers File:GothamWarehouse8.jpg|link=Gotham Warehouse|Gotham Warehouse File:XanaduMagicShop3.jpg|link=Chinese Magic Shop|Chinese Magic Shop File:DistributionCenter4.jpg|link=Distribution Centre|Distribution Centre File:MannheimsChineseTheater7.jpg|link=Mannheim's Chinese Theater|Mannheim's Chinese Theater File:Metrodome11.jpg|link=Metropolis Metrodome|Metropolis Metrodome File:Lighthouse5.jpg|link=Cape Carmine Lighthouse|Cape Carmine Lighthouse File:8thPrecinctMetropolisSciencePoliceHQ11.jpg|link=MPD 8th Precinct Metropolis Science Police HQ|MPD 8th Precinct Metropolis Science Police HQ File:MetroGeneralHospital6.jpg|link=Metropolis General Hospital|Metropolis General Hospital File:Funhouse11.jpg|link=Joker's Funhouse|Joker's Funhouse File:NewTroyCentralStation8.jpg|link=New Troy Central Station|New Troy Central Station File:STARLabsResearchFacility4.jpg|link=S.T.A.R. Labs Research Facility (Little Bohemia)|S.T.A.R. Labs Research Facility File:SpecialCrimesUnit7.jpg|link=GCPD Special Crimes Unit|GCPD Special Crimes Unit File:ChinatownElectronics11.jpg|link=Chinatown Electronics|Chinatown Electronics File:STARLabsFacility6.jpg|link=S.T.A.R. Labs Facility|S.T.A.R. Labs Facility File:RegalHotel4.jpg|link=East End Regal Hotel|East End Regal Hotel File:ChinatownCafe3.jpg|link=Chinatown Cafe|Chinatown Cafe File:TheGreenHouse4.jpg|link=The Greenhouse|The Greenhouse File:EllsworthMemorial5.jpg|link=Ellsworth Memorial Hospital|Ellsworth Memorial Hospital File:CityHall10.jpg|link=Metropolis City Hall|Metropolis City Hall File:MonarchCardCompany4.jpg|link=Monarch Playing Card Company|Monarch Playing Card Company File:IntergangPenthouse5.jpg|link=Intergang Penthouse|Intergang Penthouse File:GothamUniversityWarehouse3.jpg|link=University Warehouse|University Warehouse File:MysteriousWarehouse5.jpg|link=Mysterious Warehouse|Mysterious Warehouse File:GothamUniversity3.jpg|link=Gotham University|Gotham University File:GothamUniversity13.jpg|link=Tomb of Isis|Tomb of Isis File:TempleofCrime4.jpg|link=Temple of Crime|Temple of Crime File:CondemnedShippingOffice4.jpg|link=Condemned Shipping Office|Condemned Shipping Office File:BrotherI2.jpg|link=OMAC Base|OMAC Base File:LairoftheSpectre9.jpg|link=Lair of the Spectre|Lair of the Spectre File:DailyPlanet5.jpg|link=Daily Planet Building|Daily Planet Building File:TOMorrowHideout5.jpg|link=T.O. Morrow's Hideout|T.O. Morrow's Hideout File:CAODam8.jpg|link=C.A.O. Dam|C.A.O. Dam File:Limbo4.jpg|link=Limbo|Limbo File:HallOfDoomDungeon4.jpg|link=Hall of Doom (Instance)|Hall of Doom File:GothamSTARLabs3.jpg|link=Gotham S.T.A.R. Labs|Gotham S.T.A.R. Labs File:STARLabsSatellite13.jpg|link=S.T.A.R. Labs Space Station|S.T.A.R. Labs Space Station File:UndisclosedLocation1.jpg|link=Undisclosed Location|Undisclosed Location File:OblivionBar3.jpg|link=Oblivion Bar|Oblivion Bar File:Shadowlands2.jpg|link=Shadowlands|Shadowlands File:WayneTechStorageFacility7.jpg|link=WayneTech Storage Facility|WayneTech Storage Facility File:GothamMercyHospital7.jpg|link=Gotham Mercy General Hospital|Gotham Mercy General Hospital File:SentinelsofMagicBase7.jpg|link=Sentinels of Magic Base (Chinatown)|Sentinels of Magic Base File:SentinelsofMagicCitadel6.jpg|link=Sentinels of Magic Citadel|Sentinels of Magic Citadel File:ArkhamAsylumJoker3.jpg|link=Arkham Asylum (Instance)|Arkham Asylum File:SentinelsofMagicBaseMidtown10.jpg|link=Sentinels of Magic Base (Midtown)|Sentinels of Magic Base File:AShadowofHell12.jpg|link=A Shadow of Hell|A Shadow of Hell File:MetropolisUniversity5.jpg|link=Metropolis University|Metropolis University File:JSASafehouse6.jpg|link=JSA Safehouse|JSA Safehouse File:JSAMetropolisWing8.jpg|link=JSA Metropolis Wing|JSA Metropolis Wing File:OldSTARLabs7.jpg|link=Old S.T.A.R. Labs|Old S.T.A.R. Labs File:BriefingTelevisionBroadcast.png|link=Watchtower (Instance)|Watchtower PvP Arenas PvP Arenas are instanced locations that are used a battlefield for PvP, where players aim to collect experience and marks. PvP Arenas have an objective that the teams will fight over, the team that reaches the ultimate goal or objective of the PvP Arena will win the match. File:BriefingTelevisionBroadcast.png|link=Ace Chemicals (Legends PvP) File:BriefingTelevisionBroadcast.png|link=Ace Chemicals (PVP Map) File:ArkhamPvP1.jpg|link=Arkham Asylum (Legends PvP) File:Australia5.jpg|link=Australian Outback (Arena PvP) File:BatcavePVPLegends8.jpg|link=Batcave (PvP) File:FortressPvP1.jpg|link=Fortress of Solitude (PVP Map) File:STARLabsArena3.jpg|link=S.T.A.R. Labs (PVP Map) File:Moon2.jpg|link=The Moon (PVP Map) File:BriefingTelevisionBroadcast.png|link=The Pit (PVP Map) File:WatchtowerPvP3.jpg|link=Watchtower Containment Facility (PVP Map) Gallery File:concept_cart.jpg File:concept_hut.jpg File:concept_ruins.jpg File:OILRIGFINALflatsmall.jpg Category:Locations Category:Databases